ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hound of Ulster/Legend of the Hound
Legend'' of the Hound'' is the first issue in the Mystic Comics series The Hound of Ulster. Transcript A man is seen in front of a fire, using it to warm his hands before looking up, seeing a small group of young adventurers sitting in front of him. The man, Cathbad, leans forward and points at the group. *'Cathbad:' So, fine young lads and lassies. You've come to hear the tale of Cú Chulainn. Well, before any of that you'll need to know how Cú Chulainn came to be. You see, Cú Chulainn is a simple nickname. The boy's real name... is Sétanta. It suddenly cuts to a woman, Deichtine, hunting birds with her brother, the king of Ulster Conchobar mac Nessa. Deichtine manages to hit one of the birds, which falls to the ground. *'Conchobar:' Great shot, Deichtine! *'Deichtine: '''Thank you Conchobar. Although I'm still not sure why we're hunting these birds specifically. *'Conchobar:' They're magic, sister! one bite will fill a grown man up for nine days! *'Deichtine:' Impressive. But I’m a woman. *'Conchobar:' You know what I mean. *'Deichtine:' I suppose. Deichtine picks up the dead bird and looks out into the horizon. *'Deichtine:' ...Brother, what is that? *'Conchobar:' What is... Conchobar looks behind him and sees a massive amount of clouds heading towards them. *'Conchobar: Damn. Snowstorm it seems. I was told there'd be one but I didn't think it'd come this fast and rapidly. It’s almost like its fate... *'Deichtine: '''I doubt it's fate, but we probably should find somewhere to hide. Snowstorms aren't known for being light, Conchobar. *'Conchobar: Right again, sister. *Cathbad (narration): And so they began their search for shelter. But it took far too long and before they knew it, the storm was upon them. They were cold, hungry, and very lost. They were convinced that death was upon them. That is until... A shadowy man in a hood is seen walking towards them. *'Conchobar: '''Whatever you're after, we don't have it. We're-- *'Hooded Man: Aren't you Conchobar mac Nessa? king of Ulster? *'''Conchobar: ...Yes? *'Hooded Man:' Long way from home, aren't you? what brings you here? *'Conchobar: '''I heard rumors of magical birds and wanted to hunt them for my people. *'Hooded Man: Good man you are. The rumors I heard of your kindness were clearly true. *'''Conchobar: Reveal yourself. *'Hooded Man: '''My name isn't of importance to you. Though my hut most likely would be. *'Deichtine:' Hut? *'Hooded Man: Indeed. A warm hut that you can stay in while the snowstorm passes. *'''Conchobar: How do I know I can trust you? *'Hooded Man:' If I killed you or robbed you I would be instantly thrown in prison. You're the king after all. There is no benefit to me committing a crime against you. *'Conchobar: '''And what's the benefit of helping me? *'Hooded Man: I'd be in the good graces of the king of Ulster. That's benefit enough. *'''Conchobar: Good point. *'Cathbad (narration): '''They followed the strange hooded man to his hut and entered. The hut is revealed to be far larger and mansion-like on the inside. * '''Deichtine:' Damn... I mean, there's no other way to express myself here. What are you? a fairy? a sorcerer? * Hooded Man: Oh, I'm much more than that. * Conchobar: '''What exactly... are you then? * '''Hooded Man: '''I only tell people I trust. You're both very nice, but sadly neither of you have earned my trust just yet. You're close though. * '''Conchobar: How can we earn it? * Hooded Man: Simply live your lives as you would and I will tell you on the morrow. Though if any of you attempt to remove my hood before then, you will lose my trust forever. * Conchobar: Note taken. The hooded man walks up the stairs and Deichtine and Conchobar begin exploring the house. The two discover multiple different things but their exploration ends when they hear a loud noise upstairs. *'Conchobar: '''What was that? *'Deichtine:' Sounds like something fell. *'Conchobar:' Or someone... *'Deichtine:' Should we check on him? *'Conchobar:' He's very mysterious, how do we know this isn't some kind of strange test? *'Deichtine:' And we don’t. *'Conchobar:' Fine, go check on him. Don't blame me if you fail his test though. Deichtine walks up the stairs and hears strange noises coming from a room. She opens the door and sees the hooded man pinned under a wardrobe. *'Deichtine:' Oh my...! She runs over and helps him lift the wardrobe off of him, with him managing to pick himself up and lift the wardrobe back up. *'Hooded Man: Thank you very much, Deichtine. *'''Deichtine: You're very welcome, sir. Are you hurt? *'Hooded Man:' Oh, I'll be fine. In fact, I should be asking the same of you. Lifting something as heavy as this is hell on the fingers. *'Deichtine:' I'm fine. They're just a little red... and stingy. *'Hooded Man:' I can fix it. *'Deichtine:' Wha--? The hooded man grabs her hand and cups them in his own. He stares at her hands for a minute before letting go. Deichtine looks at her palm, revealing the redness has disappeared. *'Deichtine:' How... how did you...? *'Hooded Man: '''I'm just an old man who knows a bit of magic. *'Deichtine:' You are a wizard? *'Hooded Man:' All your questions will be answered in the morning. *'Deichtine:' When you unhood yourself. *'Hooded Man: Indeed. Now go to bed, it’s late. *'''Deichtine: Well, as childish as an excuse it is, I'm not tired. *'Hooded Man:' Maybe we could speak for a bit. Speaking to me always puts people to sleep. *'Deichtine: '''Heh, a jester I see? *'Hooded Man:' Yeah *'Cathbad (narration):' Deichtine and the hooded figure stayed up all night speaking with one another and learning more and more about each other. And then... Deichtine saw something. Deichtine looks behind the hooded man through a window behind him, seeing the sun rising over the horizon. *'Hooded Man: What're you...? The hooded man turns and sees the horizon as well. He then sighs in amazement. *'''Hooded Man: So... I suppose it's time. *'Deichtine: '''You don't have to if-- *'Hooded Man:' No, no. I'm a man of my word. Bring the king. *'Deichtine:' He's probably still asleep and he doesn't get up until-- *'Hooded Man: Very well. Then I'll show you first. *'Deichtine: '''That's... I'm not sure why, but I'm... nervous. Is that normal? have I gone crazy? *'Hooded Man: No. The hooded man gets ready to reveal his face. *'Hooded Man: '''Are you ready? Deichtine weakly nods and he reveals his face, showing himself to be an extremely handsome blonde bearded man. Deichtine's eyes widen at the sight of him. *'Deichtine:' You... you're... you're... *'Lugh:' I am Lugh. The trickster god. See, I told you seeing my face would explain everything. *'Deichtine:' If you are a trickster god, then why help us? *'Lugh:' Being a trickster doesn't mean I'm evil. It simply means I trick people I don't like. *'Deichtine:' How do I know you're not tricking me right now? *'Lugh:' Because I like you. *'Deichtine:' Is it because I’m the king’s sister? *'Lugh:' It started off because of that but then I got to know you more and more over the night and, no tricks or lies, I truly believe you're an amazing woman. I hope you feel the same way of me and I hope my reveal didn't change your opinion of-- Suddenly, Deichtine kisses Lugh, who is taken back by it but quickly accepts it. *'Cathbad (narration): Despite not being married to him, Deichtine risked the damage to her reputation and slept with Lugh. She and her brother left shortly after this but before they did, Lugh revealed the truth to Conchobar and told him that his sister was now pregnant with Lugh's child. Lugh told Conchobar that he knew he wouldn't be able to interfere with the child's life much but he had one request of them. He wanted the child to be named Sétanta. They accepted the offer. Sétanta grew up with a rather normal childhood with a few odd things here or there but the most important thing from his childhood was the day he became Cú Chulainn. A man is seen running through a field and into a blacksmith workshop where a blacksmith named Culann is working away. The man taps Culann's shoulder and he turns. *'''Culann: Hm? oh, hello wonderer! *'Man: '''Um... hello. Are you Culann? *'Culann: Indeed I am, why do you ask? *'''Man: Well... my friends and I need somewhere to throw a party and we've heard you have a rather spacious home. *'Culann: '''Why of course you can have your party at my home! *'Man: Wha... really? thank you so much, Culann! we need more people as hospitable as you in the world, friend! *'''Culann: You’re welcome! Later, Sétanta is seen standing in a field smiling as a group of kids attempt to crash into him over and over again with him simply standing there, tossing them aside when they're done. The man who spoke with Culann sees this and stares in confusion for a few seconds. *'Man: '''Uh, you young boy! what's your name? *'Sétanta: I'm Sétanta! *'Man: '''Well, Sétanta, why exactly are these boys ramming into you? *'Sétanta: It's a game we play! "Knock Sétanta Down!" my friends try to knock me down and if they do they win! so far I'm the undefeated champion! *'Man:' Damn... well, I'm throwing a party at the house of Culann! if any of you would like to come then-- *'Boy: '''Oh, get lost ye eejit. No way guys like Sétanta would-- *'Sétanta: Sounds like fun! I'll come! *'''Man: You were saying?